baramagnachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fracta
Fracta was second in command of the Sisters of the Skrall prior to joining Bara Magna. Early Life Fracta, like all other female Skrall, was once a member of the main Skrall species. At some point, a Great Being by the name of Angonce appeared and gave all of the women mental abilities of varying ranges. During the Core War, the women fought savagely, like their male counterparts. However, the last Leader Class member, Tuma, grew tired of them and had the women banished. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Tuma banished the women, forcing Shakra to take up lead of the group. She eventually led her sisters to the mountains, and carved out life there. They got rid of their armor and their weapons, and lived in a form of utopia, safe from the Baterra. Fracta became known for her viciousness, and her tendencies to play with her powers. She eventually learned how to make the mental attacks have physical consequences, and became one of the most feared Sisters, becoming second in command in light of this. After Tuma came to beg the Sisters for assistance, Shakra left to search for Angonce with Tuma's information. Before she left, she put Fracta in charge. Fracta lead the Sisters from that point on. When Tuma launched his armies at Atero, Fracta took lead of the Sisters. She lead them amongst the male Skrall, and proved her powers when a fellow Sister questioned her. She made the men fear her anew, and eventually had to stop with the rest of the Skrall. At their camp, she detected Mata Nui's presence, and had a conversation with him regarding his identity, powers, and his promises. He told her that Tuma's information was probably wrong, and that one day he would have Angonce return to help the Sisters, as long as Fracta would help. She agreed, and allied the Sisters. They attacked the first group of men that were closest, and large scale combat broke out, allowing Mata Nui a chance to escape. Fracta and her Sisters, despite having great powers, were being overwhelmed, and were forced to flee back to their homes in the mountains to avoid being butchered, and await the return of Shakra. When word returned from the Lab, the Sisters all left their home to head there. They met with Shakra and the Elemental Lords, and were swayed into joining the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. While there, she met with the Elemental Lords. They swayed her into joining them, and the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. She sent word back to the other Sisters, and asked for them to come. When they arrived, they all swore their allegiance to the Empire. Holy Spherus Magna Empire After arriving in the Empire, Shakra had her Sisters feign belief, but a few still started to completely believe in the beliefs of the Empire. Shakra would contract Medicus to create a mental based weapon for the Sisters, while trying to learn what to do to take control of the situation. She would continue to have her relationship with Shakra in secret during this time. When Mata Nui led a team into the Empire, Shakra and eight of her Sisters, including Fracta, went out to meet him, Gresh and Ackar. Shakra confronted Mata Nui, telling him about their plans, that they hadn't fallen under the Empire's control, and that they were doing what they had to in order to find Angonce. He told them that he could help them, but they wouldn't listen to him. A few Sisters turned against Shakra, since they did believe in the Empire. Shakra had them killed, and told Mata Nui that they wouldn't be making a deal. She left, leaving Fracta to deal with them. Fracta sent the other present Sister after Gresh while she spoke with Mata Nui. She said their former deal no longer applies, and attacked him, only to fight Ackar instead. She defeated Ackar until Gresh helped him in the fight. The two of them attempted to stop Fracta, but her mental powers were able to overpower the two warriors while Mata Nui used his powers of life on the sand to stop Fracta. Holding his sword to her throat, Fracta came to Mata Nui's mercy, and was to align with him for her own life. As the group pressed on, wary of their new comrade, they eventually ran into Telluris, who wasn't dead. He used his Skopio war machine to attack the group, attempting to murder them all. In the end, thanks to all of their combined efforts, they were able to bring it down, and Telluris with it. Ackar put his sword to Telluris's throat, and when he wouldn't submit, and Ackar couldn't kill him, Fracta pushed Ackar's arm to sever the man's throat. The group pressed on after this. As they continued, Gresh informed the others that he was going back to deal with Saga, unable to return to Bara Magna until it was done. As the group exited the enemy territory, they came upon others. Fearing for an attack, the three warriors readied themselves, only to find Tarix. He was excited to see them, and had brought an army with him. He questioned if Fracta was a prisoner, and where Gresh was. After being briefed on the situation, and Fracta gaining a bit of distaste for him after his assumption, the unit moved forward, back to the Empire to attack it and hopefully end the war. During the battle, she slew the two Sisters of the Skrall that Invado still had with him, and then joined with Mata Nui, learning that he did kill Invado. They fought together, saving others and doing as much damage as possible with her mental powers. He was amazed and thanked the Great Beings for her powers, to which they began to speak in the midst of battle about the Great Beings, until he saw Gresh. They questioned him, but he said he didn't kill Saga, but rather, Lokaju, to Fracta's amazement. He raced away while the others also fought. When Halix appeared and attempted to kill everyone with a bomb from Outer Shadow, he was stopped, and the war was ended shortly after. Fracta, Mata Nui, Tarix and Ackar all spoke, with the Lords having escaped. Mata Nui swore to stop them all and reclaim all of his powers, while Fracta decided to stay in Bara Magna. Abilities and Traits Fracta is a vicious, cocky, snarky warrior. She is greatly feared among her own Sisters, and is probably the most feared. Even prior to having powers, when the Sisters were part of the main tribe, she was one of the most feared of the Skrall (not that she had a name at that time). Her combat skills are top tier, as are her mental skills-she even created a way to cause physical damage with her mental assaults. Her leadership abilities are unconventional at best, but effective. She is a lonely woman, like other Sisters, and has developed a love with Shakra. Trivia *Fracta is inspired specifically by Cara of the Sword of Truth book series.